


暗鬼 03

by Imagawatsuki



Series: 暗鬼 [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagawatsuki/pseuds/Imagawatsuki





	暗鬼 03

*

裴珍映:  
冠霖 最近怎么样？  
有进展吗？  
其他情况请第一时间通知 务必

赖冠霖的目光在消息上停顿了几秒，缓缓打下一行字又删除，最终只回复了一个“好”字。他为任务交流一般的对话感到懊恼，却又不得不承认时至今日，这一切都是咎由自取——他挥了挥手臂、好像要赶开扎进眼睛里的明晃晃阳光似的，而后才把手机丢进抽屉里，不无焦躁地叹了口气。

“这位朋友最近是谈恋爱了吧？”身侧传来轻轻的，调笑般的声音。

黄旼炫带着一点笑容悠悠看过来，尽管嗓音是一如既往的温柔，上挑的眼尾却含了点狡黠的味道，像只翘起尾巴的狐狸。自以为是的笨狐狸，明明什么也不知道，眼睛里却还闪着善意又自作聪明的光⋯⋯赖冠霖叹了第二遍，手上动作停顿了两秒，旋即以迅雷不及掩耳之势，向黄旼炫的痒痒肉发动了闪电袭击。

“啊——真是的这哥，一定要踩着别人的痛脚吗？明明是可悲的单恋啊单恋！”

“什么啊，真的像他们说的一样吗？哈哈哈不要挠了⋯⋯怪不得最近一下课就经常出门，哇⋯⋯原来是这样的单恋吗？”

短暂又幼稚的打闹中，赖冠霖就这样不动声色又无可奈何地，看着自己实际的单恋对象，用着百分百在开玩笑的语气说出了这样的话。懊恼情绪不减反增，然而随即他就意识到这可能是一次试探，但同时也是一次绝佳的机会——对进度的掌握、情势的判断，光是依赖那孩子可不行。

“啊、嗯，说到这个的话，还和哥的男朋友有一点关系⋯⋯”他顿了片刻，才装出一点破罐破摔的羞窘慢慢续言，“是想认识邕——我叫圣祐哥没问题吧？——他的邻居家学弟来着。叫裴珍映的，看过他们俩一起上学。哥认识吗？”

不出意料地，看到那张脸孔上一直带着笑容的神色，动摇了。

*

“原来是那孩子⋯⋯真的长了一张很容易让人一见钟情的脸啊？也难怪你会喜欢。”

黄旼炫点了点头，迎着赖冠霖漫不经心打量过来的视线，尽可能地让自己的表情显得轻松。嗑直到上课铃响窃窃私语也归位，思绪仍然在漫无目的地漂浮。虽然承认起来很难⋯⋯让人一见钟情的脸，的确是他内心的真实想法。为此，就连第一次见面时少年明目张胆的别有用心，他也愿意从善意的角度去揣测。

不过和圣祐是邻居，这一点纯属意外收获，毕竟之前送他回家的时候，似乎从来都没有碰过面。尽管就他对那孩子「真诚却冷淡」的第一印象而言，这似乎也不那么让人意外。

在裴珍映成功应聘入职之后，工作上相似的频率使得两人竟奇迹般地配合无间。狮子座的惯性让黄旼炫在相处中更多地承担了主动的角色，他显然对此甘之如饴。随着日渐密切的交流，比起优秀但青涩的后辈，裴珍映在黄旼炫心里更多地像是坦率又可爱的弟弟，是会在处理资料的时候偷偷递来牛奶和糖果，又闷声装作若无其事的笨小孩——至于其他的念头，他却不敢去深究了。

毕竟全校三分之二的学生都知道，学生会主席是某位姓氏很稀有的学霸转校生的男朋友啊。

黄旼炫暗自滑开手机，屏幕上是裴珍映最后一条「知道了 去好好学习吧哥」的消息——毕竟在这之前他出于面子始终恪守着好学生的人设，从不在上课时同裴珍映有任何交流。不过这次显然不一样，有些话最后一节课再不说的话就来不及了。他侧头看了一眼同样百无聊赖刷着手机的赖冠霖，说不清这危机感一般的迫不及待来自何处。他犹豫片刻，径自给裴珍映发了消息。

「今天才知道 原来你和圣祐家住得很近啊 放学不然就一起走吧？」

然而很快就收到了回复：「上课玩手机被我发现了kk 可以 ⋯⋯啊不过 等一下 所以每天晚上跟圣祐哥一起走的人其实是你吗？」

⋯⋯

黄旼炫做梦也想不到，这个离他和他男朋友都这么近的小孩，竟然是剩下的三分之一。

一点不合时宜的念头，悄悄地涌动起来。

*

搞砸了吗？裴珍映思考了片刻，想不出言辞之间还有什么纰漏。他眉头紧锁，走神到了身边的同桌都忍不住出言提醒的程度。

“呀裴珍映，你状态好像不太对？”朴志训碰了碰同桌的胳膊，轻声问。

裴珍映怔了片刻，匆匆说了句没事，重新翻开课本跟上进度，却仍有些心不在焉。他不知道这突然的邀约究竟意味着什么，不知道自己的伪装是否足够自然，更不知道他参与进这两个人的归途中，将会使得这段本就莫名的关系发生什么样的改变——毕竟他本就对黄邕二人的感情存在怀疑。显然，他们虽然相伴而行，但路上除了一直牵着的手和偶尔的聊天之外，便再无任何亲密的行为，以至于裴珍映每次远远地缀在后头时，都仿佛能感受得到二人若有若无的疏离气氛。他只是觉得，这样也可以在一起吗，不该在一起吧？哥应该是随心所欲自由又漂亮的，就好像几个月前的初遇那样，高挑的少年戴起兜帽双手插兜，迎着夕阳沿着坡道低着头行走，大片的光溶溶地洒在他身上，使得整个人孤单得近乎灿烂——

那时的他身边，明明没有什么莫名其妙的「男朋友」啊。

他潦草地给同桌写纸条，「你说，如果一对恋人之间互相并不喜欢的话，拆散他们究竟是做好事还是做坏事呢？」

结果是朴志训略带诧异地看了他一眼，「真像是你这种中二病会问出来的问题啊裴珍映。不喜欢的话干嘛要在一起？」

的确，想要探究真相的话，这是完全无法回避的问题。只不过⋯⋯只不过那些他亲眼所看到的，就真的是错的吗？

只是少年人的疑问注定无法被解答，因此他也只能继续皱着他象征着思考的眉头，飞快地敲着键盘发出短讯，哪怕明知道在下课之前，对方根本不会收到任何消息。

「圣祐哥 今天一起回家吗 在教室门口等你」


End file.
